Vivid Reality
by Tempest Angelus
Summary: "This is it. This is going to be the end for me. Ah, and what a pathetic ending it will be! I never thought I'd go down like this, yet, does anyone ever truly know how they will die?" Izaya POV.


_**Vivid Reality  
**_

This is it. This is going to be the end for me. Ah, and what a pathetic ending it will be! I never thought I'd go down like this, yet, does anyone ever truly know how they are going to die?

I thought I would be different. Perhaps in my mind I would be able to foresee the events leading up to my demise as I carefully planned every decision and choice I'd ever made. I was always at least three steps ahead of everyone else, hardly ever having made the mistake of miscalculating a single important event. So why... how did I not see this coming?

A deal gone wrong, a meeting tainted with malice... My over-confidence has surely proven to be my downfall this time. I've messed up. Such a rare miscalculation has put me in this sorry state. Just a color gang groupie, one of those who'd belonged to Blue Squares before making the switch to the Yellow Scarves. A man filled with bitterness. I was so certain that the anger caused by their crumbling apart had diminished. But this one person... This one person who believed I was to blame...

I stumble back and lean against the alleyway wall, clutching my chest in pain. Bright red blood seeps from underneath my pale fingers. I stare, my eyes wide with fear and disbelief, as the gang member holds the still smoking gun with shaking hands. For a moment, I feel certain that he is going to fire again; that he'll unload his weapon upon me. He turns, however, and flees, running as though he were the one who had just been shot.

My knife falls from my grasp and clamors against the wet concrete. The faint glow of the city lights glean off the metallic blade. I slowly slide down the building wall, finding myself in a sitting position. The rain comes down hard and relentlessly, the droplets frigid as ice. I shiver, breathing heavily, staring off in a daze.

Why am I crumbling from this pain? Surely Shizu-chan has done worse. Certainly this isn't the most pain I'd ever felt in my life. But breathing became much too difficult in an instant. I feel as though I'm drowning in my own blood as I struggle, and struggle... Each breath is forced and precise. It takes all my concentration to partake in this single action.

My phone... I need to pull out my phone... I will myself to snap out of this state of shock. All I need to do is make a call... Dial for Shinra, Namie, Celty, anyone. Call for someone to come get me, for someone to save me... It is quite the mental struggle as I fight to keep a firm grip on reality. I slowly pull out my phone and dial Shinra's number with my quivering fingers. The phone rings and rings, but there never is an answer.

I drop the phone, quickly losing what little strength I have left. I tilt my head back and smile. I never got to awaken the Valkerie. I'll never know if my theory was right. So I'm going to die here, alone in this dark alley. My existence shall fade to nothingness and all my hard work, all of the games, everything I've accomplished will be meaningless.

I start to laugh. This action causes an unbearable amount of pain, but I can't stop myself. I laugh, and laugh, and laugh until I'm too exhausted to do so anymore. My laughter fades gradually, but my smile remains. I'll be dying with many regrets.

My body shivers uncontrollably as the rain begins to soak through my clothing. I feel so vulnerable, which is quite uncharacteristic of me. I've always been the one in control, the one pulling all the strings. Finally, a person had done something so far from my predictions. Usually, this is something that would fill me with glee. Such irony. How could I not love all of humanity? Even now, my love remains.

My head slumps forward as it becomes harder and harder to remain conscious. Each beat of my heart causes a sharp pain to shoot through my body. I know that I won't be able to endure much longer. So I come to an acceptance of sorts. Though this isn't how I imagined I would fade from this world, it seems that this ending is concrete. I wanted to at least outlive that idiotic brute. I'm sure he'll smile at my obituary though. Or perhaps he'll be enraged at the fact that someone other than himself got to me before he did. I grin at the thought.

My eyes begin to flutter. This vivid reality begins to fade as I lose control of coherent thought. The only sound is that of my pounding heart, the beating of the rain. I'm out of it; lost in my own mind, fighting to stay alive. My breaths come in short gasps; each one an unbearable struggle. It's so cold, it's so cold. I'm longing for a warmth.

Something warm. Some form of comfort. I wish for something pleasant. A blanket. A home cooked meal. Something enjoyable. My mind wonders on and on. Pointless rambles. No rhyme nor reason guiding the way. Thinking of anything but pain. Anything but torment. Anything but the life which is slipping away from me. Out from my grasp. I'm dying...

I'm dying...

A person steps in front of me, but I lack the strength to look up. This snaps me back to reality though. Black dress shoes and dark slacks. The person seems to just stand there. Won't they speak? Will they turn and walk away? Are they looking down on me; planning to harm

or save me?

Faintly, I hear them speak. I cannot make out their words. Their voice feels familiar, but even this is distorted by my tainted senses. Again, the sound of a masculine voice that I'm unable to acknowledge. I'm certain that I recognize this person. A feeling of uneasiness takes over my mind. A nagging instinct tells me that being discovered by this man will not prove to be my salvation.

With only slightly opened eyes, I see the man kneel down in front of me. Warm fingers are pressed under my chin as he gently lifts my head, allowing me to make eye contact. A fear shines in my eyes. I can't read his expression; I can't predict my fate.

"Shi... zu...chan...?" I whisper in disbelief and my world slowly fades to black.

* * *

This was meant to be a one-shot, so it's very doubtful that I will continue. I have no idea where I would go with this even if I did continue... Heh-heh.

Reviews are appreciated! :3


End file.
